A Thanksgiving to Remember
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot with Liz and two Jasons. Jason (SB) is Steve Burton and Jason (BM) is Billy Miller. Liz finds Jason in Italy and they go back to Port Charles. The characters belong to ABC and GH. They do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this and if you are not a Liason fan, you might want to skip this.


This story is about the two Jason Morgans and Elizabeth Webber. I want to have Jason Morgan (Steve Burton) be with Liz and the second Jason Morgan (Billy Miller) be with Sam. I am going to have Jason (SB) meet Elizabeth on her vacation in Italy at Thanksgiving. I do not own these characters; they belong to GH and ABC. This story is for true Liason fans only. If you are a Jasam fan, then you need to read something else.

Elizabeth had been wanting to get away from Port Charles for a while. She had saved enough money and decided to go to Italy for a couple of months. She talked to Jake, Cameron and Aiden about seeing Italy for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. They were going to leave a week before Thanksgiving and coming back the first of the year.

The hospital was still closed and they were hoping to re-open it soon due to finding out who the killer was and his arrest. They caught Paul after he pushed Elizabeth down a flight of stairs. Elizabeth was hurt and she almost died. She learned then that Hayden was her sister.

Franco was a good friend to her but she didn't feel for him the way that he felt for her. "Franco, I want you to know that I value our friendship and everything that you have done for my sons and myself. I think that you want to be with me because you haven't truly faced the fact that you are still in love with Nina. She is the one that you want. Jake told me how you still talk about her and I want you to know that I will be fine. You need to be with someone that can love you like you deserve to be loved. You and I will always be friends but it can't be more than that. I hope you understand that and will try to see where things take you with Nina."

Elizabeth found out a few weeks ago that Franco took her advice and he asked Nina to be his girlfriend again. She had her bags packed up when Jason (BM) came to see what she was up to for Thanksgiving.

"I want to invite Jake over to my house for Thanksgiving. He hasn't been able to spend much time with Sam, Danny and myself. I think that it would be good for him."

"Well, that is going to wait till the New Year. I am taking the boys and going to Italy for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I am packing now as we speak. The boys are excited about it and I need a break from Port Charles. This is something that I know that you will understand because you know how much I have wanted to go to Italy."

"You can take Cameron and Aiden can go but you are not taking Jake to Italy. I will not allow you to do that. I have a right to see my son too. I will be going to see Diane to keep you from taking him."

"Well, have fun with that. I always thought that you would be happy for me to finally go somewhere that we were supposed to go together. I guess I was wrong. I am not fighting you on this. I am taking them in three days. I will talk to you when I get back."

Jason (BM) walks out of Liz's new home and slams the door. _(I can't believe that he said that and threatened to take Jake away from me. This is not the Jason that I remember and love.)_

The next few days went by fast and soon it was time to get to the airport. Jason (BM) apologized to Liz and offered to take them to the airport. Liz accepted and soon they were on their way. Jason (BM) said goodbye to the boys and left without saying a word to Liz. Her feelings were hurt but she would soon understand why he was treating her the way that he did.

Maximus Giambetti was checking over his harvest when he saw his friend approach him. "I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I have been watching over my family and I think that now is the time for me to go home. There is one thing though, that I am wondering about. How can this imposter seem to be "Jason" to everyone but the one I truly love? I saw how he treated her at the airport and watching how he hurt her repeatedly. Do you know what hotel they are staying at? I want to surprise them but I want it to make her happy not hurt her like she has been hurt."

"Yes, I know where she is staying at and I have told you already. You are just getting nervous about finally seeing her. I thought for sure when you realized that Jake was alive that you would be over there in a heartbeat but I guess you needed time to figure out what you were going to do. Now that the fake "Jason" is married to your wife and she is having his child, it would be a good time to make an appearance. I say see Elizabeth and the boys first and then take care of your past in Port Charles. You have been a very good man to help me in the way that you have and I want you to know how much I appreciate it."

Jason hugged his old boss and got in his SUV and headed to Rome. He made it to the hotel and talked to manager on duty. He paid for the penthouse suite for the next two weeks. He then changed Elizabeth's plans and had her staying in the suite instead of the room that she had paid for already.

Jason (SB) went up to the penthouse and waited for Elizabeth and their sons. Elizabeth went into the lobby with three very tired young boys. She went to the front desk and when she told the manager her name, the manager gave her a smile. "Ms. Elizabeth, I am sorry but there has been a big mix-up with your room. A young couple is already staying in it. The only room that is left is the penthouse suite. It is available the same length as your room and because of our mix-up, we are giving it to you with no extra cost. I am so sorry for the inconvenience."

"That is okay, but are you sure that it is right for us to take up such a nice room for two weeks. You could be losing a lot of money that way."

The manager just smiled and the bellboy helped Elizabeth take up her luggage to the suite. They had their own private elevator and when she got into the suite itself, she was overwhelmed. She gave the bellboy a huge tip and thanked him. The boys were excited to see Rome but the only thing that they wanted to see was their rooms.

Elizabeth looked around and saw that the doors to the balcony were open. She went to see what was out there and when she saw him, she fainted. He caught her before she fell. Jake saw his father and he called the boys over to see Jason. "Now, that is my real dad. I am not sure who the other guy is but this is our dad."

"Hey Jake! I am sorry that I haven't been back to Port Charles but I have been busy for the past few years. I am glad that Lucky could get to you in time and bring you home. I told you that he could save you. I also told you that someone was going to pretend he was me but he didn't realize it till Helena let him. He didn't have all my memories and so that is why he seemed off to you and your mother. I was rescued shortly after Lucky rescued you and Mr. Giambetti has been protecting me ever since. He knows now is the time for me to go get my life back. Helena is finally dead. We are all safe now."

Jake was happy that his wish did come true. "Mom, do you remember when I was confused about dad. You all told me that I was mistaken because he had plastic surgery. I tried to tell you that Jason was alive but I think that you miss understood me. The other "Jason" is not my dad but this Jason is my dad. He was kidnapped after he was shot and thrown in the river, they brought him back to life, like they did me. Emma's mom, Robin was also there but the three of us were separated and that was why Robin didn't know about me or my dad. When we did see, each other it was only in passing and the most we could do was smile at each other and tell each other that we loved them. Robin was kept underground. I saw her only once and that was it."

Elizabeth hugged her son and her former lover. "Well, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving in quite some time. I was trying to figure out why you would want me to leave Jake in Port Charles and not understand why Italy was so important to me. I realized he was mad at me for lying to him but I just couldn't understand why he didn't remember how important Italy was to the two of us. Now, I know why and it makes a lot more sense. I guess, you didn't give Helena the memories you have of me but of everyone else."

"I needed those memories to get me by. I love you so much and I could watch you from Greece and then Maximus has also been letting me see glimpses of your life. That is why I knew you were coming here and why you had that mix-up on your room. I wanted your first time here in Italy to be the best."

"I could be in a flea-infested room and I would be happy if I was with you. Well, maybe not flea-infested but you get what I mean. The top of world kind of room was cool for the kids and me but being here with you makes it even more special. Do you want to call Carly or Sonny? I know that there are people who would want to know that you are alive and that the other Jason is a fake."

"I can tell you that I understand what you did when you lied to Jake about who he was but in a way, you were right because I am here and he is not me. We have Helena to thank for all of this. Nicholas was collateral damage. She lied to him and gave Nicholas my ring so he would believe it. When he finally told you, it was like you finally had a real chance with me without all the drama. I do get that. I also want to tell you that Nik is alive. He is living in Greece under an assumed name. He did get away from Valentin and got help. He is now here in Italy and we will be able to take him home with us. I also heard about Hayden. You have a half-sister. I can't believe that I have Franco to thank for saving your life. I never saw that coming. I am glad that you told him the truth and now he is happy with Nina. Port Charles has gotten to be stranger every day. It is almost like a soap but of course life is stranger than fiction some times."

Liz and Jason looked out over the balcony and Liz had never felt so free or loved. Jake, pulled his mother aside to talk to her. "Mom, I tried to tell you but I think that you misunderstood me. I also think that the other Jason didn't want to be with me as much and why he seemed so distant from you. He only had the memories that Helena gave him and he didn't know dad like we did. We will be alright now and I know that things are going to be even better. I can't wait to see the fake Jason see my dad. There is going to be a lot of explaining to do and I am sure that dad will be able to take care of all of it. I just don't know what is going to happen with him and Sam. I don't want him to go back to her."

"You don't have to worry about that. I am staying with you and your mother and brothers. I must talk to Diane and prove who I am but when that is done, things will get better, I promise."

"I think that after Thanksgiving, we need to get things rolling with your identity. I say we go back to Port Charles for a few days and see what Diane can do for us or have her flown here. I want everyone to know that I am the real deal and that he is not me. I also want to help Nik get back what he deserves to have and put to rest everything that he needs to get his life back. I love you and our sons."

"I say we do that now, why wait. We can be back and have plenty of time to enjoy the holiday here when we are done. I trust you and I thank you for wanting to help my best friend."

Jason got in touch with Maximus to see if he could help him bring Nik back to Port Charles and him and his family. Maximus had no problem helping and told him that he needs to get this done so he can get on with his life. "I want to thank you Jason for helping me the past few months. I will help you and I have informed my boys about you and they will help you in any way they can. My plane will be available to you tomorrow morning but first I will get Nik to you and then you can leave for New York."

"Thank you Maximus. How will I ever repay you for all your kindness? Whenever you need me I will be there for you." The two of them hung up and then Jason could relax with his family.

Jason ordered room service for his family. He was so happy but he knew the next few days were going to be hard on both Elizabeth and himself. He needed to brace himself because people were going to doubt him or worse, want him to stay with them. They would not accept Jason choosing Elizabeth over Sam.

Jason and Elizabeth laid in each other's arms and fell asleep. They woke the next morning to Jason's cell phone. The pilot said that he had picked up Nik and that they were landing in Rome, in two hours. The pilot gave Jason directions to the airstrip so he could tell his driver where he needed to go.

Jason had the room paid for the next two weeks so there was no reason to give up the room. He did speak to them and told them that they were leaving for a few days but would be back. The driver would be downstairs waiting for them after they had their breakfast.

The boys were happy to see Jason and were a bit confused but Jake had tried to explain it to Cam and Aiden the night before. Helena is an evil woman and she had dad, me and Emma's mom locked up so we couldn't leave. She may be Uncle Nik's grandmother but she is someone that I am glad that I will never have to see again.

The breakfast was good and soon they were on their way to the airstrip. Jason had called Diane and spoke to her for a little bit. Max filled her in on his father taking care of him and that he was the real deal. She promised to meet with him as soon as they landed and figure out what to do next. Elizabeth knew that they couldn't go home because everyone expected her to still be in Italy. Milo and Max had a place for them to stay at where his father stayed when he was in town.

Liz was so happy to see Nik. She gave her best friend a hug. He was shocked to see Jason. "I am a little surprised to see Jason look like Jason. I thought that Jake was you. I guess my grandmother used me to help her along in her plan. I am sorry for that."

"I know that it was not your fault. She is evil and she has kept a lot of things close to her chest when it comes to Jason and my son Jake. I am so happy that you are alive. I do have news for you unless you have heard from someone else. Hayden is not only your wife but my sister so you are my half brother-in-law. I thought that would make your day. We are related now."

Nik looked a bit shocked and then had to laugh. "I am glad to be your brother again like in the old days. I also know that my mother sent Spencer up to France for boarding school. When I get, everything straightened out, I will need to get him home. I have missed you all but especially my son. I think that I might have even missed Hayden. I also need to see Ava, so she will know that I am alright."

The flight was smooth and soon they had landed in Port Charles. Max picked them up and took them to his parent's home there. Diane was meeting them all there. The ride was nice and it felt weird for Jason to be back home but not wanting anyone to know he was there.

Diane had spoken to the fake Jason and asked him some questions that only Jason would know when it concerned Liz. He seemed taken aback because he couldn't figure out why Diane wanted to know certain questions about their relationship when he was married to Sam. He was almost nasty about talking to Diane about her.

Jason hugged Diane and shook Milo's hand when he went inside the house. It was truly stunning and Liz was happy to be there away from prying eyes. When Diane saw Jason, it was a bit startling. She knew that everyone believed that Jake was Jason and that he was beginning to remember but it made her mad to think of the way he treated Elizabeth and her sons once he found out that she wasn't the angel he thought she was. No one in Port Charles is perfect and to think that was dumb on his part. He also overlooked a lot of things that Sam had done to both him and to Elizabeth when it concerned Jake.

"Okay, I have a couple of questions to ask you about Elizabeth that Jason should know and that "Jason" didn't know. What do you remember first about meeting Elizabeth? When did you realize that she was the one for you?"

"Okay. I know that you don't remember either of these questions but I know that you have asked me them a million times before and I refused to answer you. I met Elizabeth with Lucky at the boxcar. This is also where she found me when I was shot. This is when we started to get to know each other but I think I feel in love with her the night I tried to save her at Jake's. I think that I have been in love with her since then but I fought my feelings for her every step of the way. Some of it had to do with my living and the other had to do with not wanting to get hurt."

Liz looked at Jason and realized how much they had hurt each other but now was the time that they could be together and have the chance they always missed. Diane got some of Jason's dna and she also had some of the fake "Jason's" dna. She was going to have it tested against Jake.

Diane put a rush on the dna samples and left. She would be back in a few days when the results came back. Nik called his mother and had her meet him at Kelly's. Diane was already working on his case and she told him that it would be alright. If they tried to arrest him, then she would bail him out. She didn't think that it would come to that though.

Nik got a ride from Diane and left. Max and Milo had the home stocked up and left too so Sonny would not get suspicious. The house was out in the woods and it was beautiful there. There were some leaves left but most of them were gone and it was supposed to snow in a few days. Everyone kept talking like they were still in Italy. Liz hated to lie but she needed too. She would let everyone know when the dna came back and proved that Jason (SB) was the real deal.

Nik saw his mother and she was at first thinking that she was seeing things. When Nik went up to hug her, she then realized that he was truly alive. He told her that he was sorry that he couldn't get in touch with her sooner but he was afraid of what Valentin was up too. He had somehow gotten out of the prison in Greece and Nik was afraid that he would find him alone and finish the job that he had started.

"I want to thank you for all that you have done. I know that Spencer is safe from my uncle and I appreciate everything that you and my sister have done. There is a lot of things going on now. There are two Jasons here in Port Charles. One is a fake from my grandmother and the other is the real deal. He is the one that helped me come back here. He is with Liz and her sons. I want to get everything settled here in Port Charles so I can go get Spencer and bring him back home."

"I will do anything that you need me to do to take care of that. I can fly up there and bring him home. That way he will be here and you will be finished your business with the police. I will make a few phone calls and get Spencer tomorrow and I will be back home before you know it. I want to be home for the holiday. We have a lot to be thankful for and I can't wait to celebrate. I think that I need to call your sister first and have her come here."

Nik was happy that his mother was still around and that she wanted to help him out still after everything that had happened.

The boys played video games on the television while Liz and Jason watched the other television. The next couple of days the boys started to get restless so Jason called Diane and she said that she had the results. She got there a little while later and she had all the documents for him to sign to get his life back.

The dna results proved that he was the real Jason Morgan. Diane had laid it all out for Jason. "This is not going to be easy because the other Jason truly believes that he is you. The whole town thinks that he is you because of the thing that Spinelli did and then the test that Carly had on him saying he was you. I am not sure how this is going to go down but I think that with you having your memories and the memories of Jason Quartermaine. It will be interesting though and I can't say what will happen but you will get what you need to be Jason and we will find out who the imposter is when it is done."

"What do you think I should do now? Do I need to let everyone see me and then see what happens? I don't want to hurt anyone but I want my life back. Helena has stolen too much of my life already."

"I say go out and let everyone see you with Liz and your sons. Let them say what they want because you both deserve to be happy. I am not sure what else to say but good luck."

Max had brought Liz's SUV over to the house and went back with Diane. Jason took her and the boys out to Kelly's for some lunch and waited for the fireworks to start.

Sam had heard a strange story about there were two Jasons in Port Charles. She walked in and saw her old Jason with Liz and her sons. She felt like she was falling and luckily her husband was there to get her before she hit the floor. Jake Doe looked at Jason Morgan. He felt like the floor was falling too and understood why Sam almost fainted. "I don't understand why or how this could happen. Who are you and why do you have my husband's old face."

"I am Jason Morgan Quartermaine. I am the real deal and he is someone that Helena sent here to wreck everyone's life. Why she did it is a mystery. I have been held prisoner since the night I was shot and pushed into the river. I was recently let go and Maximus has taken care of me. I did see him take over my life and no one questioned it. Helena made Nicholas believe it. He told Liz and the rest is history. I did notice though, Jason (BM) when it came to my son, Jake and his mother that you were not exactly nice. I understand you being mad at withholding the truth from you but the way you and this town treated her is beyond me. At first I know I would have been mad but I would understand why she did it. I would have forgiven her because I have done a lot worse to her and our boys. I think that you were not given all my memories because when Helena tried to take them from me, I gave her all but the ones that Elizabeth was in because I needed them to survive. I could live without the ones that Sonny, Carly and Sam were in but not the ones that I had of Liz. When I saw Liz and our sons, I I promised her that I will not put anyone first ahead of her and our boys, which includes Danny. Sam, I guess that you are all set because you are married to him and having his child. I am thinking that maybe Susan had another child and that is why the dna is like mine. I guess we need to have that checked out."

Sam called Sonny and Carly. They showed up even before the food arrived. Carly took one look at Jason (SB) and almost fainted too. Sonny started to laugh because he knew that deep down, Jake Doe was not Jason. "Hi Carly! Hi Sonny! It has been a long time. I want you to know that everything will be coming out soon and hopefully we will finally get some peace."

Jason called Monica and told her that he was back. She was confused because he sounded different like the Jason she knew before the accident. He told her that he would see her the next day.

Jason, Liz and their boys finished their meal. Jason left his money and a big tip and the five of them walked out of Kelly's. The next couple of days, more people saw Jason (SB). There was another dna test done on the two Jasons and both Jake and Danny. The results were sure to come in and show everyone that the Jason who just came back to town was the real Jason.

The tests confirmed that Jason (SB) was the real deal and that Jason (BM) was an imposter but he was related to the boys and their father. It was not sure what Sam and Jake Doe were going to do but it was confusing to everyone. Jason could now get his money and take care of his family.

Sam was upset because she felt cheated out of her place in Jason's life. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Jake Doe and Danny now had two fathers. Jake was happy because he was with his true dad and he didn't have to feel bad about it. Jake Doe was great to Jake, Cameron and Aiden when he was living with them and in love with Liz. When he found out about being Jason and the memories started coming to him, he changed and didn't know why. It was Helena working in the back of his mind even though the chip was taken out of his brain. Something else must have kicked in and they missed it.

Due to Sam being married to Jake Doe and everyone believing that he was Jason Morgan just messed everything up for all involved. Jake Doe stepped back and knew that he needed to find out who he was and hopefully get some peace. Sam was happy to get a divorce but now she set her sights on the real Jason. He didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Sam, I don't love you. I love Liz and our sons. Danny and I will get to know each other now but you and I are done. I could see what is going on here while being held captive by Helena. I know what you did and how you treated everyone. I could see that you tried to nice but it was only a matter of time before everyone started to bash Liz again. I will take care of you and Danny but I will not marry you. I will start the paperwork for a divorce and then my family and I are going back to Italy to finish our holiday vacation."

Sam was furious and so was Carly. She thought that she had her best friend back and he only wanted to be with Liz. Diane could get everything straightened out for Jason so he could have his life back. He could get a divorce from Sam because of everything that had happened. He paid child support for Danny and had visitation rights with him.

Liz, Jason, Cameron, Jake and Aiden were soon on a plane going back to Italy. It was a couple of days after Thanksgiving when they got there but they didn't care. They were so happy to be together. Jason asked Liz to marry him when everything was straightened out back home. They loved Italy but they knew that they needed to bring the boys back home. They just weren't sure if they were going to live in Port Charles or move somewhere else. The country was huge and there were a lot of places they could move too.

The new year started and the Morgans moved back to Port Charles. Sam and Jason were divorced that summer. October came when Liz and Jason were married and moved on with their lives. They were married in Lila's rose garden with their family and friends. Hayden and Nik were remarried. Spencer was happy to be back home with his family. Hayden and Liz were finally able to get over their past and become family. Hayden and Nik had a little girl the following Christmas and named her Emily. Hayden had found out about Liz's best friend and Nik's first love. She understood Emily's place in their life and wanted to honor her with their daughter's name.

Jason, Elizabeth and their sons moved to a town a few hours away. It was far enough away but if there is a problem, they could be back to town quickly. They had a daughter named Lila Rose Morgan. Jason officially adopted Cameron but Aiden wanted to stay a Spencer. He saw his father, Lucky every other summer. He also spent time in Port Charles with his grandma Laura and Uncle Nik.

Jason saw Danny every other weekend and every summer. Sam and Jake Doe did get remarried and they had a son named Billy.

Liz and Jason had a great life living in a small town near Albany. Liz had her own art gallery and Jason went into security. He had his own company who made security systems for both homes and businesses. Spinelli moved back and he was his partner. Life was good again for the Morgans.


End file.
